In the field of devices for dissolution of a solid chemical substance in water, in particular in the field of the chlorination of water, it is known practice to use a device for dissolving solid substances in water, comprising: a container, which has a collecting portion for containing an aqueous solution; supporting means, which are perforated (or permeable to liquids), are arranged above the collecting portion and are designed to support the solid chemical substance; and water-supplying means arranged beneath the supporting means for directing at least one jet of water from beneath upwards onto the supporting means themselves.
Usually, the jet of water directed from the bottom upwards, in addition to wetting a bottom layer of the solid chemical substance bringing about dissolution thereof, also wets top layers. In this way, the dissolution of the solid chemical substance occurs in a way that is not very gradual. This may bring about a development of relatively high levels of gases having unpleasant smell and phenomena of depositing or compacting of the solid chemical substance on the supporting means or on the bottom of the container.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for dissolving a solid chemical substance, which is free from the drawbacks described above and, at the same time, is simple and economically advantageous to produce.